Underworld
The Underworld is the buried remnants of Golden Empire cities dating back to before 3000 BF. For millenium the Underworld was forgotten by the inhabitants of Carth as they fought their civil wars and later turned their eyes skywards. Before the fall of the Golden Empire the Underworld consisted of everything from shopping malls to top secret laboritories. Now it is a series of tunnels, sewers, and open spaces that are roamed by the lab created monstrosities of ages past. The futher down one ventures into the Underworld the more dangerous it becomes. The Underworld can be divided into two broad sections, the Upper Underworld and the Deep Underworld. Upper Underworld The Upper Underworld represents the top few levels of the Underworld and are actually fairly safe to be in. These sections had been thoroughly explored and mapped out by Carthian expeditions without incident. While an individual might encounter a Underworld monstrosity or two in the Upper Underworld, in more likelihood criminal elements or Commonwealth patrols will find any who venture down here. In the days of the Golden Empire the Upper Underworld was made up of highrise apartments and shopping malls. Now the Upper Underworld is made up of massive caverns resting on weak supports, small rooms, and long tunnels that connect them together. There is not much to find in this region as previous expeditions already claimed what little had survived. Deep Underworld The dark unexplored depths of Carth, the Deep Underworld is the place of nightmares. The Deep Underworld goes on for miles below Carth's surface and the only expedition to ever reach that far, the Forlorn Expedition, was essentially wiped out. Lab produced monstrosities are the norm here, forming a completely seperate ecosystem from the surface. Fungi and plants that have evolved to gain energy from still working powerlines form the Underworld's flora. While not all, most of the creatures living this deep down are considered to be highly dangerous for human life. The only people who venture this far down are Commonwealth special forces and even these highly trained professionals rarely go down this deep. The scenery of the Deep Underworld is quite diferent from the higher regions. Long dark hallways and sewers are the norm here. The occasional open cavern, usually a mall of some sort or space between ancient buried skyscrappers, now houses the local flora and fauna of the Underworld. Ancient laboritories, some even still functioning, hold secrets and creations that are simultaniously enlightening and lethal to those who might stumble upon them. Power facilities that operate on long lost sciences miraculously power some of the facilities that can be found in the Deep Underworld. The SBTF Sliding Scale of Imminent (Possible) Danger Classes 1-5 are considered to be of a humanoid size. All other classes will state what size they typically refer to. Class 1 Bio-Contamination: Could be considered to be "Safe", though it's best not to assume. Class 2 Bio-Hazard: Not "Safe", may possibly be responsible for loss of limbs, but death may not necessarily occur. Class 3 Bio-Hazard: Should probably be packing heat, lest limbs be lost for sure. Class 4 Bio-Threat: Dangerous, and has been proven to be such. Be adequately prepared to take on these threats. Class 5 Bio-Threat: Warning! Only Qualified SBTF teams should approach creatures within the threat class. Class 6 Bio-Crisis: Generally consists of either large groups of lower Classes, or larger than human sized threats. Threats within this Classification often range from man-sized to frigate-sized monstrosities. Class 7 Bio-Crisis: Large groups of Class 1-5 bio-hazards that can exceed hundreds of individuals, and extend across several regions. Individual threats of this Class can be in excess of 200 meters in size and are to be considered threats to civilization. Class 8 Bio-Terror: Massive groups of Class 1-5 bio-hazards in the thousands, potentially more. Individual threats within this class are well in excess of 1000 meters in size and are considered to be dire threats to civilization. See Also Argathian Hound Carthexus Raptor Rattus Carthexus Category:The Commonwealth